Firework
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Klaine AU. One-shot. "The question sounds stupid right after he says it. He wishes he could take it back or something. Blaine raises an eyebrow at him, and he starts to get worried until he sees the hint of a smile playing at Blaine's lips."


_(A/N: GODDAMN I'M ON A FREAKING KLAINE ROLL WHEN I SHOULD BE WRITING PUZZLESHIPPING. I APOLOGIZE FOR IT._

Anyway, I wrote this for this lovely gal on Tumblr, doctorklaine, who was feeling really sad, and I wanted to cheer her up! So here it is! I was inspired by the part in Katy Perry's video of Firework when the guy at the party has the courage to go to the guy he likes and kiss him. I thought it was like the sweetest thing ever. Hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Kurt or Blaine. Or the song by Katy Perry. Or Katy Perry. BTW, RYAN MURPHY IS ENGAGED! HOW AMAZING IS THAT? CONGRATS, RYAN!)_

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause baby, you're a firework<br>C'mon, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go ah, ah, ah<br>As you shoot across the sky, ah, ah_

_-Katy Perry, "Firework"_

.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have been best friends ever since Blaine moved to Kurt's neighborhood, when the two boys were five years old.

Kurt was outside, having a tea-party with his mother, when he first saw Blaine. The curly-haired boy was getting out of the recently sold house crossing the street. He had a soccer ball on his hands, and his brown eyes looked around.

"Mommy," Kurt said, standing from his chair. "Who is he?"

"Ah, they must be the Andersons!" said his mother, Elizabeth. Kurt had gotten his brown locks from her, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. "Come on, dear, let's welcome the new neighbors!"

Kurt and the boy (Blaine) had immediately bonded. They shared so many interests that they became best friends in a second. Blaine spent his first night in the neighborhood at Kurt's house, and whenever they wanted to chat, they'd just cross the street and knock on the door.

Kurt was there for Blaine when his little sister was born and he felt like his parents didn't pay him attention anymore, at the age of seven. Blaine was there for Kurt when his mother died, at the age of eight. Kurt was there for Blaine when his father was fired and they went through the toughest time, at the age of twelve. Blaine was there for Kurt when his father had a heart attack (and thankfully, got through it), at the age of seventeen.

And after all those years, Kurt fell in love with Blaine.

And he'd like to think that somewhere along the way, Blaine has also fallen in love with him.

Because, admittedly, they're both gay. They found out each other's secrets when they were talking about ex-crushes, when they were sixteen. And ever since then, Kurt's feelings towards his best friend are more than platonic, and maybe, just maybe, Blaine's feelings are the same as his.

But he doesn't get his hopes up.

.

Blaine and Kurt are eighteen now. They're like peanut butter and jelly, like a salt and pepper shaker, always sticking together. They have other friends, but they're not as close to them as each other. They spend infinite afternoons with each other, talking about the latest fashion trends, the latest Disney movie, the Top-40 artists Blaine loves to listen to, and they never get tired of it all.

And then the super extravagant party comes around.

It's the 19th birthday of one of their friends, Santana Lopez, and they're both invited. Knowing Santana, though, Kurt is sure that three fourths of the people attending will be made up of strangers that he doesn't know but that Santana's probably slept with. He loves the girl, really, but she's not exactly known for being celibate.

Kurt has come to the decision of telling Blaine he likes him—no, he's _in love_ with him—and, well, he's just expecting that Blaine won't stop being friends with him.

He's going crazy over what outfit to wear. He has a strict rule of not wearing anything twice, but maybe he'll have to recur to that if he doesn't find the appropriate outfit. His two nearly-as-best-friends-as-Blaine friends, Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones, help him through with it, and by the time of Santana's party, he's ready to kick his plan into action.

.

The music in his ears is _killing_ him. Either the DJ's taste in music is the most horrible thing he's ever heard, or the DJ is too drunk to actually listen to what he's playing. Anyway, Blaine is jamming to the speakers in the middle of the dance floor while Kurt sits at the windowsill, watching him.

It's not that Kurt is a coward, because he isn't. But he can't just walk up to Blaine and tell him "I'm in love with you."

"Maybe I could ask him to dance," Kurt tells himself, loudly because he can't hear his own thoughts over the freaking music. And his plan would be a great one, except that the music is not exactly one for slow-dancing, and any other kind of dance, Kurt is _horrible_ at it. So no, not the best option.

But then Blaine's walking out of the room, and Kurt doesn't know what to do but follow. He's worried that there might be something wrong.

.

Kurt finds Blaine outside, staring at the fountain at Santana's backyard.

"Hey," Kurt calls slowly, but Blaine still jumps a little. He relaxes when he sees Kurt.

"Hey," he says back. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I sort of followed you," Kurt says, because he and Blaine have never lied to each other. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay," Blaine smiles. "I just wanted to get out of the extreme noise."

"Really? Because by the looks of it, you were enjoying yourself back there." Blaine laughs, and Kurt's heart starts doing those annoying backflips it always does when Blaine laughs.

"Okay, I'm also sort of expecting the fireworks."

Santana promised that there'd be fireworks, and Kurt knows that Blaine loves to watch those things exploding in the night sky. So he's not surprised that Blaine would go outside to wait for them, even if he were an hour early.

There's a silent pause, and the curly-haired boy looks at Kurt.

"I, er, I actually came out in hopes that you'd follow me," Blaine confesses, and now Kurt's heart is doing more than backflips. It's like a very experienced skater doing all sorts of tricks around his chest.

"Why?" he asks nervously, keeping his choice of not getting his hopes up.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"R-really?" Kurt hates to stutter, but what can you do when your best friend (whom you're in love with, remember) tells you he wants some time alone with you when he can be dancing his butt off in what could be the loudest party ever?

"Yeah, it's just…" Blaine scratches the back of his neck, the way he always does when he's nervous. "I don't know a lot of people in there," he tells Kurt, who sort of already figured that out since he doesn't know them either. "I'd rather be with my best friend than a thousand strangers."

Forget the skater-tricks, Kurt's heart is about to _burst out of his freaking ribcage._

Kurt decides that it's now or never.

"Want to dance with me?"

The question sounds stupid right after he says it. He wishes he could take it back or something. Blaine raises an eyebrow at him, and he starts to get worried until he sees the hint of a smile playing at Blaine's lips.

"But there's no music," he says, voicing Kurt's own opinion. But he doesn't let that ruin a moment that can only go from bad to good.

"I bet we can just hum a song and dance to it," Kurt snaps, smiling mischievously. Blaine chuckles too cutely for Kurt not to blush—he also steps in front of Kurt before he can realize it, and suddenly, they're slow-dancing to no music because Kurt can't find his voice: they're holding hands, Blaine's other hand in Kurt's back while Kurt's other hand grips Blaine's shoulder.

He starts humming the one song he started to listen to just because Blaine said he loved it: Katy Perry's _Firework._

"Katy Perry?" Blaine asks, amused. "Seriously? I didn't know you were a Katy Perry fan."

"Well," Kurt laughs, "it's the most normal thing when my best friend is a rabid fan himself."

Kurt continues humming, and Blaine is humming along before he notices. They slow-dance in circles around Santana's backyard fountain, and he doesn't really mind. It's nice, just the two of them dancing to a song they share in liking, much like everything else in their lives. They're leaning in each other's shoulders—they've always liked hugging, after all.

Suddenly, Kurt feels Blaine's breath ghosting over his ear, and he hears his voice whispering, "I like you."

Kurt's holding his breath, and he doesn't know how he manages to respond to that. "I like you too, Blaine. You're my best friend."

"No, Kurt," Blaine says, shaking his head. He pulls away to stare at Kurt's beautiful blue eyes that somehow change color to green to gray and back to blue. "I really, _really_ like you." Kurt sucks more air in—is this really happening?

"Y-yeah?" Oh, damn it, he stutters again. He sort of hates Blaine for making him do that.

"Yeah."

"I… you… really?" Kurt asks, his decision of not getting his hopes up jumping out the window.

"Really, Kurt," Blaine answers, smiling kindly. Before Kurt can say anything, he continues speaking, glancing at the concrete floor. "Look, I… I know we're best friends and everything, Kurt, and I really _don't_ wanna screw up our friendship…" He raises his head, and brown eyes meet blue. "But I think I'm in love with you."

Kurt's tearing up. He honestly is. Well, he's not _sobbing_, but he feels the sting of the tears at the back of his eyes, especially with Blaine still so close to him. (They're still holding each other's hands, _oh my God!_) "Blaine… please, tell me you're not just kidding around," he downright _begs_, because his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"What?" Blaine's eyes widen, as if the mere thought of this being a joke is the strangest one he's ever heard. "No, no!" he cries, tightening his grip in Kurt's hand. "Of course I'm not kidding, Kurt! Why would you think that?"

"B-because," Kurt stammers, wiping the tiny little tear that made its way out of his eye. He finishes his sentence as he lets out all the breath he's been holding. "I-I'm in love with you too."

Then they both laugh—maybe nervously, maybe excitedly, they can't really tell.

One of them (because now they're not really sure of who said it) asks the inevitable question, "Can I… can I kiss you?"

And the other one answers, "Yes. Yes, you can."

And then their lips touch, and they're kissing, and they keep kissing each other, their pecks starting out slow and sweet and romantic, and suddenly their close-mouthed kisses turn open-mouthed, and there's such passion underneath their actions that they smile into the kisses, their teeth clashing against each other's. Kurt's arms encircle Blaine's neck, curling at the hair on the back of his nape, and Blaine's hands rest firmly on Kurt's hips, holding them close together.

The sky is filled with exploding lights as they finally break apart to breathe.

They're right in time to watch the fireworks, embraced together.

_._

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

_-Katy Perry, "Firework"  
><em>


End file.
